virtualsailorfandomcom-20200215-history
S.S. Royal Arcadia
The S.S. Royal Arcadia is a ship currently owned and operated by the Royal Steam Line. The ship itself is a cruise liner and ocean liner who makes all around the world voyages. She is also the current flagship of Royal Steam Line being the biggest and fastest in the fleet. ''' Gold Star Line Years: 2015-2016' The ships started out as the S.S. Arcadia ordered on October 3rd, 2015 by Nathan Wilson, the owner of Gold Star Line for a girl. The ship ended up reaching a top speed of a top speed of 37-38 knots on her sea trials with a cruising speed of 25. She made a few successful voyages until Gold Star Line started having financial troubles and had to lay up all of its current fleet at the time including the Arcadia. Before this layup she would have made a charter voyage with Universal Shipping Lines. Eventually Kevin Wright offered to purchase her for his company Royal Steam Line to which she was sold. '''Royal Steam Line Years: 2016-Present' In 2016, the ship was sold to Royal Steam Line since Gold Star Line was about to fail. The sell would eventually help Gold Star get back on its feet again. After she was sold, the ship got renamed to S.S. Royal Arcadia and transferred to a shipyard to get a huge refit to which she got new funnels, a new stern, a tennis court, and lots of other structural repairs and features added. When her new stern was added, it ended up increasing her making her one of the biggest ships. Then a few months later in July of 2016, she got another refit that included placing more superstructure and placing some new propellers, a wave pool, and her bow and hull got some much needed repairs. She currently makes all around the world cruises and voyages and has been to places such as Antarctica and many other places. Just recently she made a historical voyage to Rhodes where she and other Gold Star Line ships were once laid up. the Royal Arcadia currently remains as Royal Steam Line's flagship and the biggest, fastest and most popular of the companies ships. 2017-13-09-21-22-41.jpeg|S.S. Arcadia as built for Gold Star Line. Lora.PNG|The launch of the S.S. Arcadia. 19402686-1160917884053916-1231795915-o orig.jpg|Arcadia or "003" in a floating dry dock during construction. 19402379-1160917877387250-1082208266-o_orig.jpg|Arcadia in the floating dry dock getting inspections. 17968026-1112153885596983-2083206862-o_orig.png|Dedication photo made by her original builder, Nathan. RARM.PNG|A famous shot of the Royal Arcadia and Royal Majesty together. 8533600_orig.png|Old brochure advertisement for Royal Arcadia showing her in her first build with R.S.L. 1803703_orig.jpg|Old shot of Royal Arcadia passing by the Gold Star Line ship S.S. Toko Maru. 820311_orig.jpg|Older night shot of Royal Arcadia! 7806709_orig.jpg|Royal Arcadia on her first voyage with Royal Steam Line leaving New York to Miami Florida. 5400766_orig.jpg|S.S. Royal Arcadia arriving in Miami, Florida. 2017-01-09-21-54-11.jpeg|Advertisement showing Royal Arcadia when she was briefly painted white. arcadia_on_builders_trials_by_121199-d9gdr42.jpg|Arcadia on her sea trials. arcadia_sold_to_rsl_by_121199-daas7b2.jpg|Arcadia leaving to become the S.S. Royal Arcadia after being sold. royal_america_and_royal_arcadia_by_121199-daasaaq.jpg|S.S. Royal Arcadia and S.S. Royal America. Category:Ships